Paw Prints and Katana Blades
by SwornToHerSword
Summary: A collection of Animal!AU's featuring our favorite turtles heroes, and some humans as well. (Hybrid or not, it will be stated) Full of cutesy fluff and soon to be drama. Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Updated when I can!


Paw Prints and Katana Blades

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Ch. 1: Cloaks of White

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

 **Hello readers, I am NeverGrowingUp, and this is my insanity, Molly!**

 **Molly: Sup.**

 **NGU: Anyway, here's the deal. This is a collection of short stories of the Turtles, any age, but the main thing is the theme- animals. The stories will state the kind, Anthros or not. I will also take suggestions as well! But a few ideas I have is Fairy, Mermaid, Birds, Angels, and a few others.**

 **Molly: Y'know, you put them in the box thing at the bottom. Yeah, the box that says 'Review'. Reviews are helpful!**

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

 **SelkieAU! I am very excited for this and I have had this plot bunny stomping, hopping and gnawing at the back of my mind for a while, and I finally wrote it! Huzzah!**

 **The turtles are about six to seven.**

 **If you like a song for listening, I recommend 'Song Of The Sea' by Lisa Hannigan. Put it on when you see this symbol (*~*~*)**

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Splinter sighed contently.

So far, the day had gone well. The boys had behaved themselves, there wasn't a terrible amount of bickering, and there was no fighting outside of training.

Maybe the foursome deserved a small something for it.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Splinter." Leonardo spoke up, placing down the spoon from the algae and worms on his plate.

"Yes, my son?" Splinter replied.

"Well, its that- all of us were wondering-"

"IF WE COULD GO, _PLEASE_!" Michelangelo piped up, interrupting his brother, large baby blue eyes glistening with hope.

"Yeah, that's kinda it. So, can we?" Leo added, giving Donatello and Raphael the motion.

All at once, the four boys got on their knees, giving their _best_ 'kicked puppy' look.

Splinter smiled.

"Alright. But we must be careful, understood?"

" _Hai, Sensei_!" The four boys chorused, taking their dishes and putting them into the sink in record speed. They all dashed out of the kitchen, heading to their respective rooms, as giggles could be heard.

Splinter smiled. Kids.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Donatello smiled even wider if it was possible. It seemed like for the first time in _forever_ , they would go and get to do it!

He let out a small squee as he felt fingertips brush the shoebox under his bed. Pulling it out, he gently placed it on his lap, running his hand on the symbols written over and over on the top. (*~*~*)

Pulling the top off, the little light in the room seemed to only illuminate the object further. Placing it on his bed, the turtle slid the box closed and back under the bed.

Picking up the soft white material again, he gently slipped it over his head, making sure the arms were in the right sleeve, and pulled out his mask tails, letting them drape in front. Donnie looked over himself.

The cloak was pure white, very slightly dragging on the floor. The sleeves were large, only fitting at the elastic like wrists. A hood slid and fit perfectly on his head. The only part of his body visible were his hands and face, his feet if he lifted up the fabric.

" _Donnie! You ready?_ " Raph's voice called.

"I'm coming!" And with that, Donatello opened the door, racing over to the entrance to the sewer tunnels, where Splinter, Leo and Mikey were waiting.

"You ready, Don?" Leo asked, excitement on his face. Both him and Mikey wore identical white cloaks.

"Yes!"

Raphael ran up to the group, the last and fourth cloak around his figure.

Splinter turned down to his second oldest. "Are we all set?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

Splinter smiled. "Then let us go." He said as the mutant rat led his four sons out of the lair.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Michelangelo, have patience."

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, my son."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Splinter smiled as the four turtles ran up to the edge of the small lake like pool. It was roughly the right size, and in a circular shape. It was calm and peaceful.

"So...who's gonna go in first?" Mikey asked.

"I AM!" Raph shouted, his voice bouncing off of the wall.

Leo looked appalled. "No, I am! You got in first last time!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

 _SPLASH_!

"Looks like Mikey beat us to it."

"..."

"..."

"After you, Raphael. I insist."

"No no, I insist you go first!"

"I already insis- _AAAAHH_!"

 _SPLASH_!

Donnie chuckled as his brothers came up, soggy and soaked.

Leo gave Raph a killer smirk.

"Donnie must join us in the water, don't you agree, o brother of mine?"

"Of course!"

 _SPLASH_!

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

The four turtles swam in the water, the cloaks brightly contrasting the darker water.

All at once, green skin turned to grey, arms and feet slid into flippers, and faces rounded out, their masks dissipating. The turtles had become their seal selves.

Mikey let out a happy vibration as he and his brother began swirling and twirling in the water.

Leo and Raph nudged each other, and started swimming in circles, their seal bellies almost skimming the walls of the pool.

Donatello happily swam in a strange pattern, glad he was here. To show that, he began swimming towards the bottom, gathering his strength.

The turtle-turned-seal swam straight up, going faster and faster until-

 _SPLASH_!

He rose up, becoming a turtle once more, shouting in glee as he fell back down into the pool.

Yes, life was good for the turtle selkies.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•


End file.
